Support Group
by Every Book has a Golden Trio
Summary: AU. Harry Potter is in a self-imposed state of silence. So is Ginny Weasley. Albus forms a Hogwarts support group. Harry and Ginny are partnered up. Will they help each other, or only hurt each other more?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sat on the chair in the "support group" at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He did not understand why the Old Fart, Dumbledore, made him go. Maybe, Harry thought, it is my self-imposed silence.

Harry watched, amusedly, as the seats began to fill with students. None of them looked like they wanted to be there. He noticed it was mostly younger students, but there was a few other seventh years, and a few sixth years. He recognized Hermione Granger, the smart mouth, know it all Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy, the dumb, idiot, Slytherin, and only one other seventh year, Ron Weasley, his ex-best friend, and fellow Gryffindor. Sixth year students he recognized were Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw, that was exceptionally weird, and Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor, who was also under a self-imposed silence. He counted 20 other seats that were filled, but he did not recognize anyone else.

Then Minerva McGonagall walked in, "Hello students," she said, "this year we noticed that an exceptional amount of you seem to need extra mentoring outside of the classroom this year," Harry silently scoffed at that, "so Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Dumbledore, and I have decided to form this support group for you all. This will also help with House and year unity." Again, Harry silently scoffed.

It was then that Snape and Dumbledore walked in, Snape carrying, is that the Sorting Hat? Yup, Harry decided, Old Fart and his minions are nuts.

"This," Dumbledore began explaining, "is the Sorting Hat." Some first or second year asked if it was resort them, Harry snorted to himself. McGonagall caught his eye, and disapprovingly shook her head. "No, it is not to resort you, but in this group you will be given a partner, whom you are to check in with everyday to make sure everything is going okay with them. It is a two-way project. Anyway, the Sorting Hat has a piece of parchment with all your names. It has been magically altered, so you and your partner will pick each other. The Hat technically is picking your partner, as to give you all the best benefit. May I begin?" No one objected, so passed the hat around the group. Harry visibly relaxed when he saw "Ginerva Weasley" written on the parchment. Ginny would be an interesting partner.

-Line Breaker-

Albus Dumbledore knew the kids were annoyed, especially Harry Potter, but he knew they all needed this group.

Once the Hat returned to him, he further explained that they were to seek each other out at least once a day, to make sure their partner was having a pleasant day, and if they weren't they were to try to help them; their main goal was to befriend their partner.

"Okay," Minerva exclaimed, "partner up!"

Albus watched as Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley went together, Draco Malfoy went to Selena Martinez, a Hufflepuff third year, Luna Lovegood partnered up with Conner Travis, a Ravenclaw first year, and as Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley partnered up. That will be interesting, considering Harry's past with her brother, Ron, and they were both in a self-imposed state of silence. He wondered how that would work.

-Line Breaker-

Harry grabbed his bag and stood in front of Ginny, motioning for her follow him; she complied, grabbing her bag, and they went into the far corner of the room. Away from everyone else. They sat, in silence, staring at each other.

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from his bag. He set it in between them, but neither of them wrote on it.

Snape came over the pair, and sneered, "Do two think you are to good for this?" Harry glared at the Potions Professor, until Ginny put her hand on his wrist, calming him. Harry stopped glaring, and found a sudden fascination in the carpet. Snape briskly walked away, his cloak billowing behind him.

Ginny put her hand under Harry's chin, and gently brought his head up, so his gaze met hers.

"Okay?" She mouthed. Harry nodded. Harry and Ginny moved against the the wall. Harry grabbed his parchment and quill, drawing the scene in front of him. Ginny, resting her head on his shoulder, watched him draw. Honestly, he wasn't the best drawer, but, Ginny thought it was still better than what she could do. He quickly showed it to her when he finished, and she gave a thumbs up.

-Line Breaker-

Albus was carefully watching Ginny and Harry. He noticed that although they seemed to be getting along, neither talked nor smiled. He watched Hermione and Ron glare at each other the whole time, as they haven't talked to each other, since Ron and Harry had it out. He watched as Luna and Conner told each wacky stories, and as Draco and Selena sat, awkwardly, introducing themselves to each other. His gazed shifted back to Harry and Ginny, who seemed content sitting silently next to each. Maybe, Albus thought, just maybe, this will actually help. Molly would be so excited to see Harry again, and even more so if Ginny'd talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting at far end of the Gryffindor table, nearest to the teachers, where no one ever sat, at breakfast the following day. Ginny Weasley walked into the Great Hall, found Harry, and plopped herself across from him. Harry thought she looked pretty.

She had her hair pulled back in sloppy bun, with the under, that she dyed green, showing, with her Gryffindor plaid skirt rolled, enough to annoy the teachers, but not for them to say anything, and her white blouse untucked. Her tie was resting around her neck, untied, she had her knee-high socks on, with high heels, which were also frowned upon by the teachers, and her robe was no where to be seen. She had on makeup, but not loads. Harry's favorite was her hands, her black nail polish was chipping, and she drawn all over her hands. He loved her tough girl appearance.

Neither talked, but they nodded their heads in greeting. Harry pulled out his potions notes, and Ginny took out a muggle marker, and drew more on her hands.

-Line Breaker-

Severus Snape watched Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley with worry; although, if you asked him, he'd vehemently deny. He, a few years earlier, had had a father-son relationship with Harry. In fact, it was he who recommended Harry for the support group, as it has been 5 years since Harry has said a word to any one, as far as he had known, Ginny hasn't talked since before coming to Hogwarts.

He watched as the two isolated themselves at the far end of the table, closest to the teachers table. He knew students didn't like sitting there, as teachers could what was being said.

Severus remembered the last time Harry talked to him.

Flashback:

12 year old Harry Potter was sitting in Severus Snape's office, patiently waiting.

Severus, after his staff meeting was done went to his office, and was surprised to see Harry there, sobbing.

"Harry," Severus said, sitting in the chair next to Harry, "what happened?"

"Oh, Uncle Sev, The Dursleys burned all my second year stuff, and then when I was visiting the Weasleys, Ron and I had a fight." Harry said, between sobs.

Severus sighed, he knew this wasn't going to end well, "Harry, I'll buy all your second year stuff, and leave it in your dorm, do you want to tell me what with Ron?" Harry shook his head.

"Harry, you know that you have to go back to Vernon and Petunia for the rest of summer, for your safety." Severus said in his soft, silky voice.

That seemed to set Harry off, "I thought that you'd understand, that you'd help me. Apparently I was wrong." He said, with his voice steadily getting louder, "I thought if anyone'd be able to help, it'd be you, I though you cared!" With that Harry left the room, and closed the door with a very restrained click. Severus would have preferred Harry to slam it.

End Flashback

He watched as the post owls came in, and as a Howler was delivered to Ginny.

"Ginerva Molly Weasley," the Howler echoed in the room, "Your father and I are very disappointed in you! Shaving of a section of your hair, to try something different! I am glad Ron told me about this. Now, young lady, if I hear you do something like this again, there will consequences."

Severus watched, with disappointment, as the Great Hall erupted with laughter, lead by the Slytherins. The only ones not laughing where the Gryffindor.

"50 points from Slytherin." He mumbled, and everyone watched as Slytherin abruptly dropped from first place, to third.

Severus also noticed Ginny, whom was crying, abruptly live, with Harry hot on her heels.

"Yeah Potter," Draco Malfoy yelled, "run after your dumb girlfriend."

That was when Minerva McGonagall had enough, "Fifty points from Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff for laughing at a student. Another 15 from Slytherin, for Mr. Malfoy for making fun of student trying to help another. Lastly, 10 points to Gryffindor for not laughing when everyone else did, and another 15 for Mr. Potter helping Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, meet me in my office after your class with me to discuss punishment."

She, however, was too late, as Ginny and Harry were gone.

"Severus," Albus said to him, once the commotion died down, "as you are the youngest and fastest teacher, can you go try to find Ginerva and Harry."

Severus glared at the man, but went after them anyways.

-Line Breaker-

Harry ran after Ginny, luck was on his side until one of the sets of stairs began to move as he went to step on it, and fell. He tried to grabbed it but there was no avail.

"Help." He yelled. That was Ginny turned around and noticed that he fell. She quickly ran over to him, and pulled him up where he then passed out.

-Line Breaker-

Severus hadn't seen the pair, but kept the running the way the portraits said they went. He finally reached the staircase between the fifth and sixth floor, and saw Harry passed out on the floor, and his hands, legs, and face were bleeding, and Ginny was trying to carry him down the stairs. She had his right arm around her shoulder, and was trying to pull him down. Severus quickly sent a Patronus message to Albus, Poppy, and Minerva. He then ran over to Harry and Ginny.

"Miss Weasley, let me help." Severus said upon seeing them, and wrapped Harry's other arm around his his shoulders, and instructed Ginny to pick up Harry's right leg, while Snape got his left leg. They carried him to the hospital wing.

When they got there, Poppy Pomfrey led Severus and Ginny to bed and had them put Harry on it. Ginny still had tears running down her cheeks. It's all my fault, she thought as she watched Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape work on him. She sat on a chair, and just kept crying. It was a few minutes later that Minerva and Dumbledore came in. Minerva saw Ginny sobbing uncontrollably, and walked over to medi-witch's stock of potions, and grabbed a Calming Draught to give to Ginny. The girl gratefully accepted it.

A few minutes later, Severus and Poppy finished working on Harry.

Pomfrey kneeled in front of Ginny, "Sweetie, do you know what happened to Mr. Potter?"

Ginny nodded.

"Would you mind telling me?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Could you show me?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow, and looked mortified at the idea. She shook her head more.

"Ginny," Minerva said, "Madam Pomfrey needs to know to make sure she can cure him."

Ginny got up and motioned for the four adults to follow her. She led them up the stairs until she got to the second last flight and stopped. She then pointed to the moving staircase.

"He fell down the stairs?" Dumbledore questioned. Ginny nodded.

Poppy led all of them back to the hospital wing.

"All of you go back to your normal things, you can visit Mr. Potter later." Poppy said.

Ginny, however had other ideas, and sat on the chair.

"Miss Weasley don't you have to go to class?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Ginny shrugged.

"Ginny, I know you are worried about Mr. Potter, but, honey, you need to go to class." Poppy Pomfrey said to the distressed girl.

Ginny shook her head.

"Miss Weasley, go to class, Mr. Potter will be find. Go to class, then grab a game of wizard's chess, after class, and I'll let you and Mr. Potter play, how does that sound?" Madam Pomfrey said.

Ginny nodded, and reluctantly got up. She grabbed her bag and slowly walked to the dungeons, where she had potions with Professor Snape.

When she got there, she was fifteen minutes late, and silently slid into her seat, regretting wearing heels, just to annoy the teachers.

"Miss Weasley, how nice of you to join us. Would you care to tell me what a bezoar can do and where it comes from?" Severus asked. Ginny knew the answer, but didn't want to talk, so she shook her head.

"Pity, fifteen points from Gryffindor for being fifteen minutes late, and another ten for inadequate knowledge of potions. Please see me after class is dismissed."

Ginny nodded, and began working on the potion on the board. After the scene between Ginny and Severus, class passed uneventfully.

After the class was dismissed, Ginny dejectedly walked to the Potions Master's desk.

"Miss Weasley, I know you know the answer to the question I asked in class." Severus said. "Am I correct in assuming so?"

Ginny nodded.

"Why didn't you say what it was? Miss Weasley this is NEWT level Potions, and bezoar is covered first year. You are going to need to step up your game if you wish to continue in this class. I am sure if you were kicked out of this class, your precious mother would be elated."

Ginny found sudden interest in the floor.

"You are dismissed."

Ginny quickly left the room, and ran to her dorm to grab wizard's chess, and then ran to the hospital wing.

She was relieved to see Harry was awake. She sat on the chair beside his bed, and pulled out the chess game, which automatically set itself up once placed on the table. She pushed the table between the bed and chair.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Ginny motioned to the bored, and moved her pawn.

Harry inwardly sighed, but moved his pawn anyway.

The duo went back and forth for a few hours, until just a few pieces were left on each side, and Minerva and Severus were carefully watching the two, and hesitant smile appeared on Minerva's face.

"Severus, did you see Harry smile while playing with Ginny?" Minerva asked, and Severus nodded.

Suddenly the two heard something that sounded like music to their years. "Check." Ginny whispered.

Harry shook his head, moved his rook, and whispered, "Checkmate!"

Severus and Minerva made eye contact, and entered the room.

"Well done, Potter." Snape said. Harry and Ginny glanced at the two, horrified.

Harry grabbed his and Ginny's bags, Ginny's hand, and pulled her out the hospital wing, pushing past Severus and Minerva, not caring that he wasn't officially released. He then led Ginny, the two of them running, to the Room of Requirement, where he knew no one could find them. Once in there Ginny tried to calm the angry boy down.

-Line Breaker-

Severus and Minerva made eye-contact once Harry and Ginny fled the room, and ran after them, probably frightening the first and second years they passed.

"Potter! Weasley! Get back here!" The usually calm and collected Potions Master yelled. Minerva and Severus were doing pretty good keeping up with them, until the stairs decided to rearrange while they were on the platform that was between stairs.

Once the stairs finished moving, Ginny and Harry were no where to be seen.

"Potter! Weasley! Once McGongall and I find you, you are gonna wish you never ran from us!" Snape yelled, as he continued running up the stairs. He finally got the floor that had the Room of Requirement on it, and instantly knew where Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were. He ran down the Hall to the door.

"Show me Potter and Weasley." He growled at the door. When he opened the door he was faced with an empty closet. He slammed the door.

"I need Potter and Weasley." This time he opened the door and was faced with a full storage closet. He slammed the door yet again.

He kept making futile attempts for half an hour, getting more frustrated with every time he slammed the door. Finally after another half hour, and coaxing from his coworkers- Minerva, Filius, Albus, Pomona, and Rolanda, he left the door. By the time dinner was occuring in the Great Hall, all everyone was talking about was Snape's temper tantrum. He was not happy about. Not at all.

"If they were so brave, they'd be here now." Snape sneered, "Maybe we should make another house for Weasley and Potter, and call it the cowardice house."

"Now, Severus, you just need to calm yourself down." Poppy said, to herself, but Severus still glared her, and the students, and everyone else for the rest of the meal.


	3. Chapter 3

When Severus Snape entered the Great Hall for breakfast the next day, he really wasn't expecting Ginny and Harry Potter to be sitting at the Gryffindor Table, at the spot where they were yesterday. Closest to the teachers table, which, inadvertently, was the closest to his spot at the Head Table.

Severus sat and glared at the kids, but thankfully was over his temper tantrum. Harry and Ginny chose to ignore him.

"Where were they?" Severus sneered to Minerva.

"When Hermione Granger returned to the Gryffindor Common Room, she went to my office and informed me that Ginny and Harry were sitting by the fireplace in the common room."

Minerva was sure she heard Severus mumble something about all weasels being the same and that all Potters are insufferable brats, and how much he hated Gryffindors.

"Oh, Severus," Minerva said, "please get over it. They are safe. You should be happy. If this had happened five years ago, you'd be relieved, and not angry."

"Well, Minerva," Snape said slowly, trying to contain his anger, "it did not happen five years ago. Harry and I have no relationship with each other anymore. Now if excuse me, I have important matters to attend to." And with that he abruptly left the Head Table, his robes billowing behind him. If he would have looked over to Harry, he would have noticed Harry's worried face as he watched the Potions Master leave the room.

-Line Breaker-

As the Potions Master swiftly strode away, Harry pondered whether or not he should follow. He decided that he and Professor Snape needed to put aside their differences. Harry grabbed his bags, and Ginny's hand, and stalked after the Professor.

When he and Ginny stopped in front of Professor Snape's office, he grabbed some parchment, motioned for Ginny to stay out side, and wait for him, and then knocked on Severus Snape's office door.

-Line Breaker-

Severus heard the knock on his door, and he recognized the pattern. The three loud drawled out knocks, and then two shorter ones. Harry. Wait, no, why would Potter be down here.

Now that his curiosity had the better of him, he went to open the door. Of course, Harry was standing at the door.

"Mr. Potter," he sneered, "what wonderful thing did I do to be cursed with your presence?"

Harry let a reluctant smile come across his face, he pulled out his parchment and wrote, "Sir, I feel that we need to talk."

"Well, Mr. Potter, you have had plenty of opportunities over the past five years in detention, why have you decided now?" Severus sneered at the boy.

Harry quickly wrote on his parchment, and showed it Severus, "Well, sir, that year, when we stopped talking to each other, I made some dumb mistakes, but the gravest was breaking connections with you, and I thought maybe repairing what we had would be the best place to start."

Well Severus was reading the parchment, Harry found fascination in the floor.

"Come on Potter, let's discuss this." Severus said, ushering the boy into his private office.

**_A/N: This would have been longer, but that was the perfect spot to end it. Sorry the update took so long, I was under the weather._**


End file.
